poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Simpsons World/Fight Lord Business and the Joker
Here is how the heroes go into the Simpons World and they faced Lord Business and The Joker, and then how Kurumi as taken Shido away in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. In the Vortex they are still traveling through the Vortex. Razar: '''I wonder if I find Something to Steal- I mean Borrow it. '''Bladvic: '''Wake my up till me get there. '''Gorzan: '''This Vortex is kinda strange, dude. '''Rogon: '''Woohoo! I am Flying. '''Razar: '''Does this Dimension have something Shiny. '''Bladvic: '''I'm going to take a Nap. if we make it wake me up. '''Gorzan: '''Traveling through the Vortex is so Cool, Dude. '''Rogon: '''Does this Dimension have rocks or Something? In the sky, the heroes appeared out of the portal and fall. '''Gandalf: Oh! Wyldstyle: Where are we?! Batman: And why does everthing look... Strange? Tino: I don't know. But where going to find out. Emmet: I hope so. In thee clouds, The Simpsons Title shows up. In the Simpsons house, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie sit on a couch until suddenly, they heard a loud noise. Homer Simpson: AAAAH!!! Our heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Emmet, Owen, Laval and his friends crushes the ceiling and land on the couch. Gandalf: (turns on the TV) Krusty the Clown: (on TV) Hey, hey, kids! Batman: Enough TV! Let's figure why we're here. Gandalf: (turns off the TV, then finds a donut and take a bite of it) Owen Grady: (finds a can of Buzz Cola and throws it in the trash) Emmet: Recycling. My favorite thing to do. Tino: Hey, where's are we? Cragger: '''I don't know, but we gonna find out. '''Carver: Now, let's found out where we are? Cragger: Okay. Sunset Shimmer: I wonder what this Dimension looks like? Kotori: If you ask me, it looks like Springsfield. Home of the Simpsons. Jake: Okay crew, let's go. Marina the Mermaid: Right with you, Jake. Emmet: Let me help you too, Jake. Batman: It goes for you too, Emmet. Tino: Yeah, you coming or not? Emmet: I'm coming. And so, the heroes got out of the house. They saw a portal. Batman: (discovers something out of a portal) Tino: What is that thing, Owen? Owen Grady: I have no idea, what that is. Stormy: Me either. Tish: Maybe we can observe it later. Ena: Good idea. Sunset Shimmer: I think that have some markings like on the Shift Keystone. Reine: For once, you are correct Sunset Shimmer. Batman: Perhaps they're linked? Someone's trying to help us. He touch the Keystones and then it makes 3 Portals. He, Owen Grady and Worriz are on the Rooftop from the Portal. Batman: (on the treehouse and destroyed it) Owen Grady: (pushed a crate off the roof) Worriz: (slides on the roof and destroyed the pipe) They built a biggest trampoline and Batman climbs up the house. Suddenly, a Micro Manager appears out of the portal. Micro Manager: (grabs the Keystone) Batman: HEY! Wyldstyle: Batman! Laval: '''Worriz! '''Tino: '''Owen! '''Gandalf: Sunset! Emmet: Lucy! Carver: Hang on! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Eris: Does this robot know that I can fly? Razar: Me too! Lor: Hey look. They see a group of Micro Managers attacking Springfield. Wyldstyle: Whoa! Gandalf: Whoa! Tino: Mirco Managers!? What are they doing here? The Micro Managers starts attack Springfield. Groundskeeper Willie: Aaaaaahhh!!!! Worker: (got zapped) Micro Manager: (zaps Krusty Burger) Krusty the Clown: AAAAH! (stops and put a sign for a idea he thought up then continues running) Micro Manager: (zaps the Springfield Elementary School) Bart and Milhouse high fives because Springfield Elementary School is on fire. Mayor Quimby: (ran into a tree) Chief Wiggum: (looked at a donut) Micro Manager: (zaps Chief Wiggums' police car) Chief Wiggum: (bites a burned donut but looked at it) Krusty the Clown: Aaah! Grandpa Simpson: Oof! Krusty the Clown: (showed Marge his case of money) Micro Manager: (grabs and throws Krusty up into the air) Krusty the Clown: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! In the sky. Batman: What the heck is going on? Wyldstyle: I don't know. Batman, Sneech and Razar uses their Baterang, boomerang and a battle Scythes to free them and their friends. Wyldstyle: Whoa! Gandalf: Oh! Our heroes were in the air while Krusty still falling up. Batman: Here we go again. Sneech: Déjà vu. Carver: What shall we do?! Our heroes started to fall once again. Sunset Shimmer: We need to find something to land on. Laval: There! Up ahead! Carver: Let's go! They land on platform of a ship. Tish: Is it just me, or I'm getting the feeling of déjà vu all over again? Sneech: I don't know, Tish. We need to find why they are here for. Then, robot cops appeared. Mana: We've got company! Tino: (gets out his keyblade) Let's get this over with! Then, a terminal rises from the floor. Godou: What the heck is that? Liliana: It must be a terminal. Sunset Shimmer: "Terminal?" Tino: I might take that as a Yes." Razar: '''Don't worry my Friends, I'll do it. Razar walked up to the terminal and pressed the button. '''Lord Business: The Foundation Element has been located, it's at the nuclear power station in the hands of an employee... Tino: President Business! Sunset Shimmer: But you reformed! Lord Business: Tino and Sunset. You do know that the explosion interrupted my promise to Emmet. Tino: What promise? Lord Business: The promise that I made to Emmet. A flashback starts. Lord Business (voiceover): That was the promise I've made to Emmet that I won't never glue the whole town. Tino (voiceover): But I know you've reformed! flashback ends. Sunset Shimmer: And you turned evil again!? Lord Business: Yes, Sunset. Someone told me to go to the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant to get the Foundation Element. Computer System Warning: System compromised. Self destruct initializing in T-minus 3, 2, 1. Tino: What are you talking about the Foundation Element? Lord Business: Can't talk, See ya! Worriz: '''Hey! He wasn't done talking to you! '''Batman: Self destruct? Gandalf: Self what? Sunset Shimmer: Self destruct, Gandalf. Tino: I'm pretty sure that means... Computer System Warning: Detination. Tino: Let's get out of here! Laval: Right. Owen: Buck's voice Take cover! The ship explodes and our heroes start falling again. Tish: Not again! Tino: Let's find some land! Sunset Shimmer: Right, Tino. I think we heard a part of the plan. We need to look for more terminals to get more info. Carver: Right. Batman: But where to land? Wyldstyle: Look! Another ship! Sunset Shimmer: Where, Wyldstyle? Tino: I don't see it! Wyldstyle: Over there! They saw another ship. Emmet: Batman: Sunset Shimmer: They build a terminal and Sunset presses the button. Lord Business: Do everything it takes to get hold of this employee. One Homer J. Sampson... Sempson.... Sim... OH WHATEVER, JUST GET HIM! Tino: Computer System Warning: Second system compromised. Self destruct initializing in T-minus 3, 2, 1. Detination. Jake: the germ (from Osmosis Jones)'s voice Oh no, not again. The ship explodes and our heroes starts falling again. Wyldstyle: Then, . Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes